wigglesvideosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles Skivvies and Trousers through the Years
1991 The Wiggles' First Appearance Was In 1991, And As You Can See, The Wiggles' Skivvies From Said 1991 Is Vastly Different From The Ones Used After. No Color, Whatsoever, Just Patterns! * The Wiggles (1991 Debut) 1992-1996 These Skivvies Are A Massive Improvement From The First Ones, They Now Have Colored Shirts, Although Antony Doesn't Wear Blue, But Rather Green, Until Wake Up Jeff! In 1996 When It Changed To Blue Finally. * Wiggle Time! (1993 Original) * Yummy Yummy (1994 Original) * Big Red Car (1995) * Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Wiggledance! (although they wear bright t-shirts) 1996-2000 The Skivvies Get A Major Upgrade, They're More Brightly Colored, And Now They Have A Trademark Logo On Them. * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 Original) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Yummy Yummy (1998 Remake) * Wiggle Time! (1998 Remake) * The Wiggles (TV Series 1) (1997-1998) * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland (1998) * Toot Toot! (1998) * Toot Toot! (1999 Remake) * The Wiggles (TV Series 2) (1999-2000) * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (1999) * Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (1999) * The Wiggly Big Show (1999) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo) in "Wiggly Christmas Medley" * Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate (2000) * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) * Wiggly TV (2000) * Yule Be Wiggling (2000) 2001-2007 These Skivvies Now Have A Different Color Shade To Them, The Trousers Have Colored Pockets, And Now They Have Turtlenecks. * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (2001) * Wiggly Safari (2001) * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Space Dancing! (2002) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) (2002-2003) * Top of the Tots (2003) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Sailing Around the World (2005) * The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) (2004-2006) * Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) * Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. (2006) * Racing to the Rainbow (2006) * Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (2007) 2007-2012 Now The Skivvies Have A Darker Color Shade On The Side Of The Shirts, Going Around Their Neck, Arms And Shoulders. Also, This Is The Same Era, And Sam Wears It, Until Surfer Jeff In 2012, When Greg Returns And Wears The Skivvy. * Getting Strong! (2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) * Sing A Song Of Wiggles (2008) * Go Bananas (2009) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (2008) * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! (2009) * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 Original) * Let's Eat! (2010) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas (2010) * Ukulele Baby! (2011) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) * It's Always Christmas With You! (2011) * Surfer Jeff (2012) (Pre Shirt Change) 2012-Present These New Skivvies Are Like The Last Ones, But With Arrows On Their Chest. * Surfer Jeff (2012) (Post Shirt Change) * Celebration! (2012) * Taking Off! (2013) * Furry Tales (2013) * Pumpkin Face (2013) * Go Santa Go! (2013) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 Remake) * Apples & Bananas (2014) * Wiggle House (2014) * Rock & Roll Preschool (2015) * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (2015) * Wiggle Town! (2016) * Dance Dance! (2016) * Wiggle Around Australia (2017) * Duets (2017) * Nursery Rhymes (2017) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * The Best of The Wiggles (2018) * Nursery Rhymes 2 (2018) * Wiggle Pop! (2018) * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (2019) * Party Time! (2019) Category:Clothes Category:Evolutions